The Three Little Pigs: A Twisted Tale
by roar of the fire dragon
Summary: It's a spin on the classic tale of the three little pigs, but from the narration of the wolf. Not my best work, but if people like it, it's fine with me.


We had to come up with our own versions in my English class, so I thought "What the heck? Why not post it on fanfiction?"

The names Buta, Yoko, Kamina and Simon belong to Gainax, Aniplex and Konami.

Author note: the name Simon is pronounces See-Moan.

The name Larka belongs to David Clement-Davies.

Please enjoy!

* * *

The Three Little Pigs: A Twisted Tale

So you decided to pick up and read my story, huh? The name's Larka Okami. My friends just call me Larka. I'm a gray wolf, but I look more white than gray, hence my name; Larka. It means "newly fallen snow." I like to look at myself as a pretty silver color.

I've lived in the tiny village of Zell am See. I was tired. It was time to get out. I wanted to see the world and discover new things. In other words; get a life! And so I began my exciting, or what I hoped to be, journey by heading north. I had always liked the snow.

I was crossing the Alps when it began to snow. Not heavily, so I didn't pay any attention to it, but the snow fall picked up and soon it was so white I couldn't see two wolf lengths ahead of me. The wind bit into me, making me cold, and I was so afraid of getting lost if I stumbled around blindly so I began searching for shelter; a rocky outcropping, a tree, anything!

A faint red-orange glow caught me eye and I surged forward. A quaint little, straw hut appeared in front of me. In the window was a large oil lamp, the source of the glow from before.

"Please!" I howled, "Please let me in!"

A terrified squeal came from the window and I caught a small glimpse of the head of a wild boar before it disappeared deeper into the hut.

"Go away! I have no business with abominable snowwolves!"

Huh? "Abominable snowwolves?" I sighed in exasperation. The little boar had the complete wrong idea. I stepped forward and opened my muzzle to explain, but before I could, a blast of winter wind tore apart the boar's hut. The straw fluttered away in the snow. The poor boar sat completely stiff in the wreckage. My muzzle was still open, frozen in shock. Carefully, the boar backed away from me.

"How dare you!" He squealed, "I did nothing to you!"

And with that, he raced away into the blizzard. I sighed and continued on. The shelter I had found was no more. I struggled through the tall snowdrifts, hunching over to keep the snow out of my eyes. Much to my delight, a small log cabin loomed up in front of me. I noticed the logs weren't very big at all, more like sticks, but shelter was shelter and I was freezing my tail off out here. I scratched at the door with a paw.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" I howled, "May I come in?"

Scuffling and squealing erupted inside the cabin.

"Nii-san, Nii-san, it's the abominable snowwolf I was telling you about!"

Great. Just great. I just had to happen upon the boar and his brother. Could things get any worse?

I tried reasoning with the boars, "I'm sorry. I didn't blow your hut in; it was the wind!"

"Shut up!" The brothers grunted, "We don't want to hear your excuses, you mangy mutt!"

That last remark flared the anger in me. I was not mangy; I am a beautiful wolf with silky, silver fur, pointed ears and a wonderful bushy tail. And I made no excuses! The wind really did blow the little boar's hut down! I stalked forward, my wonderful tail bristling not so wonderfully.

"Look, you," I growled menacingly, "If you don't let me in, I'll-"

But I didn't get to finish because a huge gust of wind came along and blew apart the second boar's cabin. The boars screamed in fright and scuffled back before bolting away.

"She did it again, Nii-san!"

I growled in frustration and dismay. My paws were practically frozen, icicles hung from my tail (or at least it seemed they did) and it hurt just to breathe, and yet somehow I found to energy to plod forward. It seemed like I had been walking forever, and I was about to pass out. On the edge of my vision I saw a brick cottage. I stumbled up to the door and bumped my head against it weakly.

A soft "Who's there?" was murmured from behind the door.

I managed to gasp out, "Please…" before I collapsed on the ground.

The door creaked open, and a small face peeked out. Two faces, one larger and one smaller, joined the first. The expressions on the second two faces turned to horror as they spotted me.

"Nee-chan, close the door!" The larger face grunted.

"Yes," the other squealed, "quickly! It's that abominable snowwolf!"

The third sibling whacked her brothers over their heads with a hoof.

"Wha? Onee-san, what was that for?" The youngest boar cried, rubbing his head.

"Can't you see?" She waved her hoof towards me, "This is just a frozen wolf, not some abominable snowwolf!"

"But!" The older brother began to complain.

"No buts! Help me get her inside."

Grumbling, the two brothers helped their sister haul me into her cottage. The brushed the snow off of me and threw blankets all across me.

"Excuse me, miss."

I shuddered in disgust at the formality, "Just Larka is fine."

"Alright, Larka. My name is Yoko Buta. That's Simon, my Nii-chan," Yoko pointed to the straw hut boar, "and that's Kamina, my Nii-san." She pointed to the stick cabin boar, "He may be older, but I'm way smarter, and I'm very sorry about all this mess."

"No problem, Yoko. Could you prepare a hot bath and some good food for me? I'm cold and starved."

I gave her my best puppy dog eyes, and she chuckled. She rose to her hooves and kicked Kamina and Simon into action.

"Up, boys, up! I'll get dinner ready while you two fix her bath." Yoko paused, "Larka, I'm afraid the only thing that is big enough to fit you would be my large stew pot. Is that alright?"

I nodded, just wanting to get warm. Yoko smiled and clapped her hooves together.

"Chop, chop, (get it? chop, chop... pork chop... I know; bad joke), boys. We've got work to do."

The boars bustled around the cottage like small whirl winds. Simon built a fire under the pot while Kamina filled it up with water. They wouldn't let me get in until the top of the water began to steam. I slipped into the not quite scalding water and let the warmth sink into my bones. I stayed in there so long my skin must've been so pruney when I finally got out. While I was soaking in the pot, Yoko made a vegetarian stew (darn…) that smelled of heaven, cooking it in the embers that spilled out from underneath the bath pot.

At the dinner table, I explained to Simon and Kamina why I approached their houses. Their reactions were pretty funny as they ranged from suspicious to shocked to ashamed all in about ten seconds.

"We're very sorry, Miss Larka," Simon murmured, looking at his hooves.

"Humph!" Kamina grunted, "What he said."

After dinner, Yoko told me to go to bed since I had caught a cold travelling in the snow. I curled up next to the fire and watched the glowing embers in the hearth. I slipped into a dream-like state, but before I could fully fall asleep, I felt three smaller, bristly haired bodies lay down next to me. I smiled to myself. I would visit the Buta siblings again sometime. I'm sure of it.


End file.
